


Foregiveness

by padfootdreams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brothers, Friendship, Marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 21:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootdreams/pseuds/padfootdreams
Summary: In the aftermath of the Prank /Whomping Willow incident when Sirius revealed Remus's secret to Snape, almost causing him to be killed by the werewolf. What would it take for Remus to forgive Sirius?





	Foregiveness

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Sirius, it seems he gets injured in all my fics. Excuse me for any grammatical errors.

Lily laid down the Potions book on the small table in front of the fireplace and stretched her arms above her head stiffly. There were not a lot of students in the Gryffindor common room this early in the evening, mostly younger students, first years and second years since Quidditch practice was still in progress, as well as the Chess society and other student groups. Horrible weather for flying, Lily thought shuddering, it was freezing cold and snowing quite a lot, even though it was only November.

She went up the stairs and down the corridor towards her dormitory to fetch an apple she had left on her bedside table, but she stopped abruptly at a thumping sound coming from a door to the left. It was slightly ajar, and Lily knew it lead to the Gryffindor sixth years' dormitory, The Marauders'.

Stupid nickname, Lily thought irritably, mostly out of habit. She had to admit to herself that the dynamics of the group had been off lately, the rest of the boys were not talking to Black, who was nowadays seen alone, almost without exception. Something had obviously happened to break up the group at the end of September.

Lily was startled by a low moan coming from the dark room. She carefully pushed the door open and waved her wand, lighting the brass lamps mounted on the walls. On the floor halfway towards the bathroom, Sirius Black lay on his stomach. Apparently, he had stumbled, which was strange for the otherwise graceful pureblood. What Lily next noticed was the way two of the fingers on his right hand stuck out at an odd angle and flecks of blood on his shredded white shirt. He cradled his injured hand in his left.

“What..” Lily began but Sirius laboriously rolled over to his hands and knees trying to get up. She hastened to help drag him to his feet and sat him down on the toilet seat. He leaned forward heavily hiding his face in his hands.

“Look at me Sirius” what’s hurting”?

“ Easier to say what’s not hurting, Evans”, Sirius rasped, his throat dry, talking made him cough weakly.

She carefully put her hands on his cheeks raising his face. She pretended not to notice him flinch away from her as she did. His bottom lip was swollen and bleeding. It looked like he had bitten it clean through, Lily thought horrified.

“You should go to Pomfrey... Lily began.

“No” Sirius immediately protested, “ I won’t have her see what an idiot I am, so you can piss right off”. He started to pull away from her, groaning in pain as he did.

“Okay, okay, no Hospital Wing” Lily tried to calm him. Sirius then, surprisingly, began to speak: “It was my blasted cousin and her fiancé. Your friend _Sniv_.. Snape he corrected himself, helped . Behind the greenhouses“ .

He hesitated. “Made my brother watch too. Said they would show him what happens to blood traitors.. “

The boy’s skin was ice cold and his lips blue tinged. Lily had no idea how he had managed to get inside and up the stairs to the common room. She lifted Sirius carefully to his feet, mumbling comforting nonsense sentences as she did.

“ Come here, let’s get you warmed up.” They slowly went inside the bathroom and Lily conjured up a bathtub, filling it with hot water. Her cheeks coloured slightly helping Sirius out of his sodden clothes and helping him into the water.

”Admiring the view, Evans?” Sirius quipped in his aristocratic accent, but his voice was tight with pain.

If he could joke, it could’t be that bad, could It? Lily thought.

“ Wait here, I’ll get help”.

Lily found Remus in the inner part of the library, deeply engrossed in an advanced spell book. The brown-haired boy was looking tired and stressed, but maybe it was just the stress of the schoolwork building up, as well as the prefect duties. The full moon was in one week’s time, Lily knew. She knew about Remus lycanthropy, thank you very much, she’d shared Prefect duties with him for a year now, after all, she wasn’t that stupid not to notice his absences around the full moon.

“Remus, she said softly, but the boy startled anyway, “It’s Sirius”.

“What about him” Remus said tersely, Sirius and he clearly weren’t on the best of terms at the moment and Remus was visibly irritated at the interruption.

“ Some Slytherins jumped him by the greenhouses. He’s not looking good” Lily said, her expression worried. "He’s near frozen, so I tapped him a bath, to warm him up, but his injuries…, he won’t let me take him to Pomfrey.

“ No surprise there,” Remus muttered.

“What’s wrong with him?” he asked Lily.

“Cuts, bruises mostly, and I think a couple of fingers in his right hand are broken” she said and Remus winced.

“He seems to be in quite a lot of pain, which is a bit strange since he has no visible major injuries”, she mused. “

You will make a fine healer someday, Lily, but I don´t think Sirius will appreciate…” , Remus began.

But Lily interrupted him “Worst thing is, they made his little brother watch” . Regulus Black was only thirteen, Lily knew.

At this statement the young werewolf quickly collected his books, put them in his bag and followed Lily as she hurried back towards Gryffindor tower. They found Sirius sleeping in the bath, luckily, he had slipped towards the wall, so his head rested in the corner, not at risk of going under water.

“Padfoot” Remus whispered carefully.

“Leave me, alone, Moony”, the Black boy slurred weakly, and flinced away sharply as he woke up more.

Remus let his gaze linger on Sirius’s exposed chest, which was covered in bruises, and also had a couple of bleeding cuts. 

“Lily, could you please go to my trunk and get a tin of bruise salve and some bandages”, he asked her. She quickly left, leaving the two boys alone in awkward silence. Remus vanished the water and placed his friend on the toilet seat, conjuring some towels and began drying him off. He wrapped a towel around Sirius relatively unhurt, lower body.

“Why, didn’t you run or hide, Sirius?” Remus sighed and asked. The answer came quickly, “ I deserve to hurt, for what I did to you” the dark-haired boy said, so quietly Remus wouldn’t have heard but for his werewolf senses, immense guilt evident in Sirius’s grey eyes.

“I’m bad, through and through, besides Bella put a body bind on me before I could even consider running “. Remus carefully took his right hand in his and drew forth his wand, healing the breaks in the fingers. Fingers and toes, he could manage, lucky it wasn’t the wrist, or he would have been forced to get Pomfrey anyway. Remus healing skills had improved considerably the last years as his reckless friends often injured themselves during pranks. Remus was the calm one, and usually unhurt if not around a full moon.

He then proceeded with Sirius’s face, healing the cut on the lip and managed to reduce the swelling of a bit. When he tried to do the same to the cuts on Sirius chest absolutely nothing happened.

“It’s a new curse, Sectumsempra” Sirius explained as Lily appeared in the door to the bathroom with the salve and bandages. “ Your little friend”, he spat out, with a dark look at Lily, “taught it to cousin Bella who enjoyed it, and Reg who didn’t”. But always trying to be the obedient, good boy, he learned it perfectly”.

Sirius pointed to a couple of the deeper cuts on his chest. Lily could almost feel the blood drain from her face as his words sank in, how could Severus? 

“ I’m so sorry, Lily”, Remus said.

They had sat Sirius on his bed after he had dressed in his pyjamas bottoms and bandaged his chest, when James Potter appeared in the doorway, clothes wet and muddy from Quidditch practise. “ Wormtail met a girl in the dungeons” he began saying, stopping abruptly as he saw the three of them by the bed. The shocked expression of his face at seeing Lily Evans in the Marauders’ dormitory, changed to anger as he registered Sirius on the bed.

“ He shouldn’t be here” James hissed, pointing at Sirius, hatred in his voice, “ the traitorous, slimy..”

“I forgave him, Prongs” Remus said, cutting James off. “ Snape taught his baby brother torture curses” Remus said anger in his voice, “ Right now I’m almost thinking he deserved it.


End file.
